


First Dinner Home After the 50th Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has a lot to adjust to and he wants to give his family everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dinner Home After the 50th Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Mrs. Abernathy was taking her younger son to the butcher.

“What can I get you Marigold? The butcher asked.

“Beef. Garrett said. “Real beef not squirrels or wild dog.

His mother reprimanded him. “Garrett don’t be rude. I’d like some steaks please.

They went shopping in all the stores. They bought potatoes, vegetables and on impulse she bought a large bottle of cola. She could never afford it but Haymitch had it once when he was at a town boy’s birthday party. He had talked about for months afterward. They made their final stop at the bakery.

“Hi Mr. Mellark.” Garrett said politely.

“Hello, Garrett, Marigold. Congratulations about Haymitch.

“We’re celebrating. Garrett said. We need dessert. A giant cake.

The baker smiled. “I need time to make a giant cake. I have a lemon cake, I just made this morning.

“That will be fine.” Marigold said. On her son’s disappointed look she said. “Can I have three…no six cookies? Sugar and Oatmeal Raisin.

They met Haymitch at the gate of the Victor’s Village. He had two Peacekeepers waiting with him looking very annoyed. He smiled when he saw his little brother.

“Okay Kid, I said you could pick the house. Which one do you want?

Can we look in all of them to see if they’re the same? Garrett asked.

The Peacekeepers said No but Haymitch said. “Sure. I think a new Victor is allowed to look at every empty house in the Village.

Garrett took over an hour before he chose the one at the far end of the Village. The Peacekeepers gave Haymitch the keys and left. Their mother started cooking dinner.

“Why’d you pick this one Kid? They all looked the same to me.

“This is the furthest from everyone else. We’ll still have privacy if…….when other Victors move in.

“Garrett in fifty years 12 has only had two. What makes you think there will be more Victors?

“No one ever had you as a mentor before. You taught me how to tie my shoes, play ball, do my times table in school. You’d have been a good teacher if you weren’t a Victor.

“I never would have been a teacher. We couldn’t have afforded it. I’d have worked in the mines if…..

“Will I have to work in the mines Haymitch?

“No. You can afford to be a teacher or work in a store. I can give you extra money.

“Maybe I’ll be a Victor too. Then we could live next door to each other forever and….

Haymitch grabbed his brother and shook him roughly “Don’t ever say that again. He barely kept his anger in check to not hit the boy.

“Why are you mad Haymitch? I didn’t do anything bad. I just want to be like you.

He softened. “To be a Victor….you have to be in the Games and….I don’t ever want you in an arena.

Their mother called them for dinner. Garrett had never had cola before and he was stuffing some of everything on his plate. Ten minutes into the meal he stood up and tried to run to the bathroom but he couldn’t make it. He threw up on the floor.

His mother scolded him for ruining the carpet. Garrett was crying and Haymitch started to laugh for the first time since his name was called.

“Why are you laughing at me? Garrett said. “The best meal of my life and I wasted it.

Haymitch knew it was making his brother mad but he really couldn’t stop, he was almost hysterical.

Haymitch laughed for five minutes straight before he calmed down. By then his mother and brother were very scared and he realized they thought he was crazy.

“Garrett, I’m sorry. When I was on the train I threw up the most delicious meal I ever had. Lamb stew with plums,

“Plums? Like fruit.

“Yeah. It was so good and I was so mad I threw up. I never thought I’d have a meal as good again but I did. The food in the Capitol was delicious and…..we can afford to eat Capitol now. 

“But I ruined the rug. Garrett said sadly. “Am I in trouble?

“No Kid. I’ll hire someone to clean it tomorrow.

His mother sighed. “Haymitch, I can clean it. We don’t need to spend all your money in one week.

“It’s all right Mom. “Garrett get cleaned up and come back to the table. We’ll have dessert.

Garrett looked from his mother to his brother in shock. “But I didn’t finish dinner. Mom was very strict about eating everything she cooked because otherwise it would go bad. But as strict as Mom was….his brother was twice as strict. One time when he was nine he was tired of tesserae and dandelion greens for the ninth night in a row. He refused to eat and his brother spanked him. He thought Mom would stop Haymitch but she said he pays a high price for the food on the table and we need to be grateful.  
Haymitch exchanged looks with his mother who nodded. He said. “It’s okay…..just this once. Even though I can afford food it doesn’t mean we waste it but tonight is special. Go get cleaned up and we’ll have the cake.

Garrett ran to the bathroom and Marigold looked at her oldest son. “Are you all right?

“No. I mean……I just lost control. It won’t happen again.

“He upset you by saying he could be a Victor. He doesn’t really understand Haymitch….I mean he understands that people die but he was just thinking of living next door to you.

“I know Mom but…..I can’t let him think it’s okay to be in the arena. What if he got crazy and volunteered?

“He would never do that.

“Mom……he looks up to me…….a lot. Ever since Dad died…..

“You became his father in every sense of the word. I’m sorry so much fell on you so young.

“Mom I’m not complaining. I just want to keep my baby brother alive. He’ll never need to take tesserae but….he’s still in the reaping until he’s eighteen. I wouldn’t survive if I had to take him to the Capitol.

She hugged her son. “Honey, that will never happen.


End file.
